The present invention relates to novel prostaglandin analogs. Particularly, these compounds are analogs of the prostaglandins wherein the C-19 position is substituted by hydroxy, i.e., 19-hydroxy-19-methyl-PG compounds. Most particularly, the present invention relates to novel 19-hydroxy-19-methyl-inter-oxa-13,14-dihydro-PG.sub.1 compounds, a disclosure of the preparation and use of which is incorporated here by reference from U.S. Ser. No. 025,899, filed Apr. 2, 1979, abandoned.